WWE Halo
by Shaoken
Summary: Like the title says, the WWE and several others have been teleported to the world of Halo. Please RR
1. An ordinary night

WWE Halo  
  
Authors notes: This story takes place on Halo, with the WWE superstars tagging along. Several wrestlers not with the WWE also appear.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or Halo. Vince McMahon and Bungie own them (in that order).  
  
Non-WWE wrestlers: Jeff Hardy: He's working on music, Raven: With the NWA, D'lo Brown: with the NWA. Spanky: Working in Japan, Kevin Nash: I don't know, Vengeance: my created wrestler, one-half of the NWA tag team champions (I don't watch NWA or TNA so I don't know much about it), Shadow: Other half of the tag team champions, also created, Cathy: created Diva, she's Vengeance's girlfriend.  
  
Chapter One: An ordinary night.  
  
It was an ordinary day in the world of wrestling. They had just finished tapping Smackdown! and were waiting for the fans to leave so the superstars and crew could go back to their hotels. In the parking lot, Eddie Guerrero was washing his lowridder. Eddie was very keen about his lowridders (he did attack Tajiri because he damaged one), so he paid good attention to it. He was also looking over his shoulder because he stole the wax he was using to keep his lowridder shiny with. "It's a family tradition" Eddie said, and went back to cleaning it. "But not an honest one" a voice said behind him. Eddie turned around and saw the Undertaker standing behind him. "Ese, I was just..." Eddie stuttered, but 'taker just shrugged, "Just don't let Vince find out, or you'll be joining a certain club" he said, then walked of to find his motorbike. "That was close" Eddie said, and turned back to his lowridder. "Hey Uncle Eddie!" a familiar voice said. "Chavo, keep your voice down", Eddie said, turning to his nephew. "I got some more wax," Chavo said, holding it in his right hand, "But I almost got caught by Big show". Eddie sighed, Show would like nothing more than to get more in favor with Vince by getting rid of him since he had a rematch clause for the U.S title. It would of made a bad night for Los Guerrero, losing the Tag team titles and getting fired. Just then, Undertaker came walking back, looking Irate. "What's wrong ese?" Eddie asked. "Lesner totaled my bike!" Undertaker replied heading back towards the door. Just then Matt Hardy walked that door with Shannon Moore, with Shannon carrying a lot of bags. "Well see you later, the Sensei of Mattitude is leaving the building", Matt said, moving past UT toward the exit. He pushed on the door, but it wouldn't open. "Hey Undertaker, think you could" he started, but 'taker was on his way over there. To take out his frustrations, UT kicked the door. It fell partly of its hinges, but then moved back into position, with no sign of damage. "What the?" everyone said, looking at the door. "Sorry, but I can't let you leave now, not before the funs began", a voice said, echoing in the Parking lot. "Who's there?" Matt said, throwing the only bag he had at the pile Shannon had, finally causing him to fall down because of the weight. But all that could be heard was Matt's echo. "It must be someone trying to" Undertaker started, but then a bight light enveloped them all, and when it was gone, all that was left was some wax, an all of Matt's bags.  
  
Elsewhere in the building, Vince McMahon and Sable were "Talking". "Well Sable, I think its time I talk about your raise," Vince said opening his drawer to get his pen, when a bright light appeared over Sable. When it disappeared, Sable was gone. Vince was shocked, he walked outside, and in the Hallway, superstars where enveloped by the same light and disappeared. Vince thought about going back into his office and hiding under his desk when the light enveloped him.  
  
Superstars where disappearing everywhere. Kurt Angle disappeared while drinking milk, the Big Show disappeared while trying to buy some French fries, and Rey Mysterio disappeared while packing his bags. Even Raw superstars disappeared. Stone Cold Steve Austin disappeared while drinking beer, Triple H disappeared while in his hotel room, and Goldberg disappeared while doing weights. In Hollywood The Rock disappeared off the set of his next movie, Mick Foley disappeared from his home, and so did Kevin Nash, and Spanky disappeared from Japan. In a NWA locker room, Vengeance, Shadow, Cathy, Raven, Jeff Hardy, and D'lo Brown disappeared.  
  
From his viewpoint, a figure smiled. "It's all going to plan". Well what do you think? Please Read and Review. 


	2. a crumbling pillar

WWE Halo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or Halo. Vince McMahon owns WWE and Bungie owns Halo.  
  
Chapter 2: In the middle of Space, a ship came out subspace. It had just left a battle that destroyed Earth's last defense against another Race, The Covenant. The crew thought that they could temporally escape the Covenant, but they didn't know that they had been in this system. The reason for the Covenant's interest in this system was obvious. In this system there was a large ring structure. It contain an environment that could support life. But who created it and its purpose was a mystery.  
  
The figure smiled. He already begun place the WWE superstars and a few "Guests" on the ring. However, it would take awhile for any action to start. So the figure looked at the remaining superstars, and chose three of them to go to the human ship. "Looks like things are going to get a lot more interesting.  
  
The Rock was confused. One moment he was wrapping up his new movie "Walking Tall", the next he was in a bright light. The next thing he knew he was somewhere else. He couldn't tell where he was. It looked like a military base by the color and it had what looked like pillars. The Rock spotted what looked like a window and headed toward it. When he saw what was outside he was shocked. He could see stars, and he saw what looked like a red planet. Somehow the Rock was in outer space!  
  
Chris Jericho was not a happy man. One moment he was listening to the best song on WWE originals ("Don't You Wish You Were Me") and the next, he was what looked like a cafeteria. "I didn't order to be taken to a school kids lunch party!" He shouted a no one. Jericho looked around for some exit when the whole room shook. "Attention, the Covenant have boarded the ship! All marines get to battle stations". "What is going on here??" Jericho again shouted at no one, but when he heard voices he hid in the most poorly lighted corner in the room. "I'll just sit here and wait till I know what's going on", Jericho said to himself, before a squad of Marines entered the room and Jericho took some advice he'd given others and shut the hell up.  
  
Randy Orton couldn't believe what was happening. One moment he was seeing one of his many girlfriends, and the next he was in a purple room with a horde of aliens. Randy kept quiet and hopped he wasn't discovered, those aliens and their fancy guns looked dangerous. He just hopped wherever he was going it wasn't a deathtrap.  
  
Master Chief had just been defrosted and watched a crewmember get killed in what seemed like an hour after he saw Reach get destroyed by the Covenant. He walked outside and saw the other crewmember get killed by an explosion. So Chief had to get to the Bridge of a ship he barely severed on. Luckily there where several signs that pointed to the Bridge and he got there. He stood before the captain. "Captain Keyes" Master Chief said. "Good to see you Master Chief. Things aren't going well. Cortana tried her best, but we never really had a chance", Keyes said, a concerned look on his face. A purple figure with 1s and 0s flowing threw her "body" appeared. "A single Halcyon-class cruiser against multiple Covenant war groups, with those odds I am contempt with three, no, four kills" The Hologram turned towards to the chief, "Sleep well?" "No thanks to your driving, yes", The Chief replied. "So you did miss me", Cortana said with a smile. An explosion hit the ship, shaking the entire bridge. "Report!" Keyes yelled," Captain, the main cannon has been taken offline", the helms officer said. "Captain, the cannon was my last defense" Cortana said with a concerned tone. "Well then, we only have one choice left. I'm abandoning the Autumn", the captain said, "Cortana, prepare all necessary orders and then get ready to leave the system." "While you what, go down with the ship?" Cortana said, with a tone in her voice. "In a matter of speaking," Keyes said before he turned to the display in front of him, "This ring we found, I'm going to try and land the Autumn on it." "With all due respect captain, this war has enough dead heroes," Cortana said, knowing what the captain's response would be. "Its not up to me. Protocol says that the destruction or capture of a ship board A.I is unacceptable," Keyes said, turning to Chief when Cortana's form disappeared. "That's where you come in. Take Cortana, and keep her from the Covenant. If they capture her, they'll learn everything. Force deployment, weapons research," Keyes eyes showed his seriousness, "Earth". "I understand," Chief said, knowing what failure meant. Cortana returned, "I did what you said captain, but I detected two strange energy readings on the ship, plus one on a Covenant boarding craft. This may be some new technology they've developed", she theorized, though she couldn't say for sure. "Where's the nearest one?" Chief asked, "In the cafeteria near the bridge". "Alright, you have your orders, now get to them. And here, I don't keep it loaded, so you'll have to find ammo on your own", Keyes said, Handing Master Chief the chip that contained Cortana and a pistol. Chief left the bridge and found some ammo. Just in time as three grunts appeared and fired their plasma pistols at him. He shot the furthest two, taking his foot and slamming into the closest, breaking its mask and face. Chief entered the cafeteria, "The energy surge was around this area and, Chief! Help the marines take out that elite!" Cortana said as the elite shot dead a marine. MC took the fallen solder's Assault Rifle and firing several rounds into the elite before the rifle ran out of ammo. "Damn it!" Chief said, realizing he should of reloaded the weapon when he picked it up. Just then the door behind the elite opened and several marines opened fire on the elite. The onslaught was too much for the elites shields and it failed, causing bullets to hit the elite itself. The elite let out one last war cry before dying. The victory was short lived, as another door opened and an elite with several grunts, the marines' guns made short work of the grunts, but the elite dodged each bullet with it's speed, it's shields taking little damage. When all the guns on the defenders side ran out of ammo, the elite saw its chance to attack and let out a roar, but then felt a strong blow to the back of the head and felt no more. Chief stared at the elite's killer. He was dressed in what looked like tights with the word "JERICHO" on one side and a circle with the silhouette of a man in it. He had blond hair with some black in it. Chief walked up to the man "Thanks" he said. "Don't thank me, I just felt like hitting something. But could you please tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE", the man said, with an angry look on his face. Chief was about to explain to him when Cortana said, "Wait, he might be the source of the energy. Ask him where he came from". Chief did what Cortana told him to and got a strange answer. According to the man (Who's name was Chris Jericho, or Y2J) told MC that he was in his hotel room when a bright light enveloped him and he appeared in this room, in the spot where the energy pulse was. "That's it, he's the source of the energy. "Will you now explain to me what's going on?" Jericho said before MC walked of. "I'll tell you later, but we've got to go", MC said leaving the room in a run. "Hey wait up!" Jericho said, running after him.  
  
It had not been easy for Jericho to digest what he heard. It was almost Six Hundred years from the current date in which he just came from. Earth was at war with an alien species and there was nothing between Earth and them. "Where approaching the next site of the energy pulse", Cortana said in Chief's helmet, out of reach of Jericho's hearing. "Someone you know may be up ahead," MC said to Jericho, who was about to ask how he knew but was distracted by what was around the next corner. Elites were on the floor, Grunts were in Cheer, and a familiar figure just Rock Bottomed the last elite. "That serves you right for messing with the Great one. IF YA SMELLA", the Grunts started to speak with him, "WHAT the Rock is cooking!" The Rock then turned towards MC and Jericho. "What in the blue Hell are you doing here?" The Rock said, pointing at Jericho. "I'm here to add some sanity to this place SELLOUT!" Jericho shouted getting ready for a fight. "ENOUGH!" MC yelled, clearly seeing the fight coming, "You can settle your differences later. We need to get off the ship as soon as possible." "Ah the Rock has already figured that part out. You see, THE MILLIONS", and the grunts said "AND MILLIONS", The Rock continued, "Of the Rock's fans have informed the Rock that on the left side of the ship there is a hole in their attack range." "You mean that they're not covering one of the lifeboat hangers?" Master Chief said with a hint of surprise. "Yes, it seams that this ship damaged one of their cruiser's engines, forcing it to land on the Ring" The Rock finished. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets get the hell out of here!" Jericho said, already heading down the corridor. "Lets go" MC said, running after Jericho in case there were anymore Covenant. "Well fans, its time the Rock says goodbye. You have to find your own way out of this mess," The Rock said, proceeding to run down the corridor, leaving the grunts alone to figure out how to get of the ship in one piece.  
  
Randy Orton's luck had been with him indeed. He had escaped from the ship (though this fact left he even more confused) and had got away from the aliens while they were facing what looked like soldiers. He was now wandering around the ship, staying away from the windows that showed outer space. He had avoiding running into any aliens or soldiers, but he was hopelessly lost. It didn't help that a voice over the loudspeakers kept issuing orders to evacuate. Orton heard gunfire in and the yells of aliens around the corner. He was about to double-back and find another way out of there when he heard a familiar voice. "Well, its time for the King of Bling Bling to get to work". Randy, knowing that he wasn't the only WWE superstar on the ship, had a surge of courage and leapt out around the corner. A tall alien in blue armor was caught off guard by Randy's entrance and got a fist in the face. His comrades didn't notice and continued fighting the marines. He then saw a sight that no one would believe: Chris Jericho and The Rock fighting side by side against these aliens. Randy them saw one of the tall aliens aiming towards them, ran forward, and gave it an RKO, almost falling down to the floor below. Then he saw a pair of green armored feet. He started to look up but he felt himself being picked up. "Friend of yours?" The green armored man said to the two WWE superstars. "We know him," Jericho said, not showing the disgust of being called a friend of Randy Orton. Chief put Orton on his feet, "Lets get going" he said before heading of in the direction Orton came from. "What is going on?" the so-called Legend Killer said. "I'll tell you later, lets follow MC," Jericho said as he and the Rock followed the Chief, pulling Orton in till he started running too.  
  
It had been a tough road to the lifeboats, but there was bad news. "Sorry sir, we only have room left for on this lifeboat," the pilot said. In MC's, Jericho's, and the Rock's minds they knew that there was a lot of plasma fire and the last lifeboat would properly get destroyed, but they had to get someone of the ship. The six eyes turned to Randy, who said "What?" MC grabbed Orton and threw him into the ship. It launched, but Orton grabbed the pilot's seat, causing him to dive, narrowly missing a plasma beam. It accelerated and got out of the Covenant's range and headed towards the Ring. "Good riddance," The Rock said before ducking at the sound of plasma fire. A few grunts had appeared and began firing at him. MC shot them with his Assault Rifle before hearing the blast doors behind and in front of him close. "Damn," he said under his breath. "Don't worry, there's a maintenance hatch around the corner," Cortana said, although the two men behind him couldn't hear. "Well, now what do we do?" The Rock said, picking up a plasma pistol. "Yeah chief," Jericho added, picking up a plasma rifle. The chief filled them in on Cortana and her plan.  
  
"When you said that this would be a slight detour, I was expecting that it would be short and grunt free," Jericho said, hitting a grunt with the back of his plasma pistol before shooting another. "Its just ahead" MC replied running out of the second maintenance tunnel, "See? Were right next to the lifeboats." "Yeah, and a lot of elites. Look out!" The Rock said, seeking cover. He dived right next to a grenade. A grin appeared on the Rock's face. "Fire in the hole!" He yelled, picking up the grenade, taking out the pin, throwing it, and having a plasma shot just graze his arm. MC, Jericho, and three marines ducked as the grenade detonated, taking out the Covenant. "Now would be a very good time to leave!" Cortana said as the chief, Jericho, and the Rock boarded the lifeboat. "Punch it", he said to the pilot. "Aye Aye sir". The lifeboat lurched forward and left the ship just before several plasma missiles hit it. The lifeboat began to enter the ring's atmosphere. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to take a seat?" Cortana asked. "If I still had fingers they'd be crossed". 


	3. On the surface

WWE Halo  
  
Hey, I got a review! My first fic, my first review. First time they read a WWE fic, first time they heard of Halo. It was a night of firsts. In case you don't know, Halo is an award winning video game by Bungie for the X-box and PC. This is going to be a long story so stay with me okay. Not to give anything away but it won't be over for the WWE after they finish Halo (no pun meant). Why? Keep reading. It'll get clearer next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or Halo. If I did I would be a happy man.  
  
Chapter 3: On the Surface.  
  
Triple H blinked. One moment he had been exercising, the next, he was in an open field. He wasn't alone either: with him were the "Super Heroes" The Hurricane and Roesy, Rey Mysterio, A-train, Christian, Ric Flair, a blonde kid who he recognized as Spanky, and a man dressed in red. They all began to talk at the time, but they all had a similar questions, "Where are we?" "Well", the Hurricane said, "It appears we are in a field of some kind". "Good job Einstein", A-train said, backhanding him. "Well this is going to get us somewhere!" Spanky said sarcastically. "Not now kid, let the grown ups talk", Ric Flair said, walking to Triple HHH, "How did we get here Hunter?" "Umm, guys?" Mysterio said looking up. "If you two would stop acting so high and mighty, we might fight out something!" Spanking said. "The young one is right", Hurricane replied. "Don't call me young!" Spanking replied. "Cut it out small fries!" A-train yelled. "Well, you aren't to big yourself!" Roesy said, acting imposing in his superhero voice. "Cut it out! This won't get us anywhere!" The unknown man said. "If we want advice from a red freak, we'll ask for it!" Triple H said. "Umm guys?" Mysterio said again. "WHAT!" everyone yelled. Mysterio just pointed up causing everyone to look up. Once again, everyone said the same thing at the same time, "What is that?!" "Well, it appears to be a ring," Hurricane said, looking at it set into the horizon. "When did earth have a ring circling it?" Mysterio stated, once again pointing "And since when did we have a huge red planet right next to us?" He was right, they had a similar moon, but a red planet was indeed close enough to see clearly. "And notice the way the ring curves when it gets to the horizon? It looks like it's getting wider when in fact it's getting closer", the red stranger said, "We're ON the ring!"  
  
Eddie Guerrero was not happy. No only was he stranded out in the middle of nowhere (Oh yeah, Chavo and Maven were there), but his Lowrider wasn't with him. "It's not fair ese, I just bought it!" Eddie was screaming as Maven and Chavo tried to calm him down. Just then they heard what sounded like some kind of aircraft. "Maybe their here to help" Chavo said, running of in the direction of the sound. Maven followed, and Eddie went into a reluctant jog. When they got over the hill they saw a purple craft landing. Being cautious they hid behind some bushes. Their caution proved correct as the occupants turned out not to be human. They then heard the sound of an engine and what sounded like some strange weapon fire, and a few moments later they saw some kind of helicopter of plane crash into a mountain behind the aliens. "I don't like the look of this," Maven said, stating the obvious. A lone human had bailed out when the craft had been close enough to jump out safely, but the aliens noticed him and shot their guns his way. He never had a chance. "Lets go Uncle Eddie" Chavo said, turning away with Maven. Eddie was about to go with them when he saw something, something that the plane had dropped before it crashed, something Eddie needed. "Chavo, Maven!" Eddie said, "What is it?" Maven and Chavo said. "Its, a, CAR!" Eddie said, almost loud enough for the aliens to hear. "Eddie, that's not a lowrider, it's just a jeep with a gun in the rear!" "SO! I'm in lowrider withdrawal, if I don't get some wheels soon I'm goanna have a heart attack!" "And how do you propose to do that uncle?" Chavo said, "Those aliens will kill us. Unless we have a distraction, that car is staying right there". Maven and Eddie both looked at Chavo in an evil way. "Ah, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
The alien elite was just about to move out when he saw one of the human filth run towards a nearby canyon. He ordered his grunts to chase the human. "Wort, Wort, Wort!" the elite yelled, giving chase. After a few moments the gap between the Human and his troops was almost close enough to start firing, when he heard the sound of an engine starting. He turned around just in time to see a green shaped object hit him at high speed.  
  
"CHAVITO! HOP ON ESE!" Eddie yelled, as the warthog (the name inside the car said) ran over the aliens. Maven had manned the back gun and was firing at them, although his aim wasn't that good. Chavo jumped into the passenger seat when it was slow enough to board. Eddie passed Chavo a gun that he picked up when he passed the deceased marine, "Help senor Maven take out those aliens!"  
  
Master Chief woke up with a pain in his head. He remembered the Lifeboat crashing; a pain in his head and everything went black. "Chief, Chief can you hear me? At last! Unfortunately, only our new friends and us survived the crash." Cortana was right; the Rock was standing outside, looking unharmed. Jericho was sitting down on the ground with a dazed look on his face. He had some water and it looked like he had tried to calm himself down. Chief walked outside the lifeboat, and he picked up a pistol and an assault rifle lying out side. It seemed that the Rock and Jericho had both taken weapons, and they all had plenty of ammo. The Chief handed them the helmets of their downed comrades, and instructed them on how to set it up so they could hear Cortana. "Warning, Covenant dropships inbound, it looks like their looking for survivors. I recommend impendent evasion into the hills." Master Chief armed his rifle and looked at the wrestlers, "You heard her. Lets get moving".  
  
A strange group appeared outside an even stranger structure. Although they didn't come here by choice, by fate or design they all knew each other. D'lo Brown was the first to recognize the people here. There was Al Snow, a man who was known for being an idiot, and next to him was the Coach, who used to work with D'lo on Sunday Night Heat before D'lo was fired. Steven Richards and Victoria were in a corner (and no one wanted to know what they were talking about). There was the "Un-Americans", Christian, William Reagal, Test, (with Stacy Keibler behind him), and Lance Storm, although they all had separated. Val Venus, Jamie Noble, Nidia, and Kurt Angle all appeared in random places around D'lo. Everyone except Kurt Angle said, "Where are we?" while Kurt Angle said, "Where's my milk?" Just before they deliberated on where they were when they heard a rumbling sound and saw a strange looking craft crash near them. Everyone was speechless as some military looking guys stepped out of the craft. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here!?" The man said, running over to them with his fellow colleagues. He was dark skinned, 6 foot, and was wearing a whitish yellow hat and uniform. Just then one of his fellow marines ran over to him, "Sir! Covenant forces inbound, we're trapped!". "Keep your hat on solider! Get in defense position and give a gun to anyone with the brains to shoot it!" the Sergeant yelled, and at once the soldiers followed his orders. Satisfied, the Sergeant turned to the WWE and NWA workers, "That means you! I don't know how you got here or where you came from, but those Covenant SOBs won't care while their turning your insides to ash. So either you pick up a gun and fight or you stay the hell out of our way!". They didn't need to be told twice. Convinced that these "Covenant" would kill them, they all picked up a gun and waited.  
  
MC, The Rock, and Y2J all fired at the Covenant that lay ahead of them. They all fell under the bullets that headed in their direction. The group jumped of a cliff and continued running. When they reached the next corner and saw a group of marines, Pillar of Autumn crew, and some strange people who the wrestlers recognized. "What in the blue hell are you doing here?" The Rock said at his fellow WWE superstars. "Now is not the time to discuss that. We need to prepare for evac. Those Covenant aren't going to sit back while we take our time getting out of here. Now Chief, thanks to you we might have a chance to win this", the sergeant said. No sooner had he said that then the dropships arrived. The first one arrived on the other side of the building the Chief was looking at. At once everyone ran over to the other side of the building and fired at the Elites and Grunts that jumped out of the dropship. "Dang, I can't fire this gun, it's broken!" Noble said, before Nidia pushed the button that took out his empty clip, out a new one in, and ready the pistol, "oh, I knew that, I was just, um, testing your gun wits." Soon every enemy solider was dead. But then another dropship appeared to the left of where they started. Once again, every one ran over to the enemy's drop of point. "Hey, that spaceship would go well with your pants Steve," Victoria said to Richards. Once again, they quickly took out the grunts and one elite. "Man, my guns empty!" D'lo said, "Mine too", Regal responded. "Well, lets just take one of these guys guns. They won't mind", Christian said, picking up Covenant weapons. Another Dropship appeared further away. "Lets go and take out these sucky aliens!" Kurt Angle said, leading the charge. "Look who's talking", Val said. Once again they defeated the Covenant, but this time they lost a marine and a crewmember. The sound of another dropship approached. At this point everyone was low on ammo and (except for MC) were tired. "I don't know how much more of this we can take sir," a marine said. "We'll survive for as long as we have to! Now lock up, and lets take out those Sons of bitches!" the sergeant yelled at everyone. "How long are they going to pound us?" Jericho asked. "Not much more, they won't waste all there men attacking a single area. This is properly the last wave" MC said. "Well then, if this is the last wave, than The Rock is going to kick some major ass!" "Amen". The Covenant ship landed, "LETS GO!"  
  
Randy Orton got out of the lifeboat he was in and ran towards the rest of the survivors. Aside from the crew, he spotted a man in a black mask dressed in a black shirt with black pants. There was also Ultimo Dragon, Batista, John Cena, The Hardy boyz, Booker T, Shawn Michaels, and Chris Benoit. "Well, it looks like I'm not the only one in this mess" Randy said. Then Booker looked over at him, "What do you mean by that Sucka?" while every one else looked at him.  
  
MC and his companions were about to fire on the Covenant when they heard the roar of an engine and a song. "Viva La Rasa!" A warthog sped over the hill and rammed right into the middle of the elites, Jackals, and Grunts. Inside was the unmistakable image of Eddie, Chavo, and Maven. After they made short work of the enemy, they drove over to the stunned crowed. "What's up ese?" Eddie asked. "Not much, how do you get such a nice set of wheels?" "I bet you stole them" "Who are you" "I knew your stealing ways would be useful." "Way to go Maven, I knew my lesions would help you". Everyone was talking at the same time in till chief said "Enough! Thanks for your help. The dropship should be here soon, so can I borrow that warthog?" "I'll drive you, but I'm keeping the wheel." Eddie responded as Chavo and Maven got off. Just then a dropship appeared. As it lowed Cortana spoke to the pilot, Foehammer, about picking up the marines, crewmembers, and the WWE (and ex-WWE) wrestlers, and taking them to a safe point where they could rest when the sound of engines was heard. "Look!" Cortana said into the speakers in MC's and the marines' helmets. Everyone looked up and saw several flames shooting across the sky. When they were close enough the group could see that they were lifeboats. "As soon as those lifeboats hit the ground the Covenant will be all over them," Cortana said, "We have to get there first." "Well, you can use the warthog attached to the dropship to get there. As soon as you've secured an area, call me in and I'll pick up any survivors", Foehammer said. At that moment the warthog that had been attached to Foehammer's dropship dropped down. Soon it was Master Chief, The Rock, and a marine in one warthog, and Eddie Guerrero, Kurt Angle, and William Regal got on the other. As the dropship and its passengers left, the two Warthogs could be seen driving of into the hills.  
  
Triple H's world was in hell. Shortly after the group established that they were on a giant ring in a different solar system, a purple ship flew over their heads. As soon as it touched the ground, some aliens popped out and attacked them. They all ran for cover inside a giant opening in the cliff near them. They heard what sounded like something hitting the ground at a high speed. When they all were in the opening they realized their mistake. They were to far away from the corner to lose the aliens, and since they were out in the open they would be killed before they could get close enough to engage the aliens. They were about to give up hope when they heard the unmistakable sound of a car's engine.  
  
Master Chief sped over the energy bridge with Eddie Guerrero's warthog right behind him. Leaving behind the bodies of the brief struggle with the Covenant, they drove towards the exit. Now that everyone was in a car and had helmets, they all could hear Cortana's voice. "There seems to be a lot of traffic on the Covenant battle network. They're actually broadcasting information on unscripted channels. We should show them who they're dealing with". However, her last few words weren't heard as the warthogs turned the corner. In front of them was a group of people who were looking the direction that the Master chief was heading in. As if on cue, a group of Covenant emerged into view and started shooting at the two warthogs and the group in front of them. William Regal and the marine opened fire on to the Covenant using their chain guns to send the enemy running for cover. While they did that, MC and Eddie Guerrero drove their respective warthogs onto the Covenant. The Rock, Kurt Angle, William Regal, and the lone Marine all sprayed their fire into the Covenant. The grunts went down instantly, the Jackals shields blocked the all the bullets that hit it, but some bullets found their mark in areas where the shield didn't cover. The Elite shot and killed the marine on Master Chief's warthog, but the bullets from the WWE wrestlers took its shield down to zero in a few seconds. The Elite was hit in the leg thanks to the Rock, and when the Elite tried to stand up, he was run over by the warthog. With the threat eliminated, the group decided to look at the people that they just saved. The Rock recognized them instantly. There was Triple H, the "Super Heroes" The Hurricane and Roesy, Rey Mysterio, A-train, Christian, Ric Flair, Spanky, and some guy dressed in red. But the introductions could wait till later, right now they had a mission to complete. Before the wrestlers could talk to each other the Master Chief drove off. Eddie yelled to the others to follow them as he followed MC across the river into a canyon.  
  
John Cena, Big Show, Scotty 2 Hotty, Rikishi, Lita, Brock Lesnar, Kevin Nash, J.R, the King, SPWGTT, the A.P.A, Billy Kidman, Shannon Moore, and Dawn Marie where all in a brutal fight with the Covenant. No sooner then had they appeared on Halo had they met up with the POA crew and learned about what was going on had a dropship appeared and dropped Elites, Jackals, and Grunts. Now they were all in hand to hand combat (except for Lita, Dawn Marie, and J.R, who had fell back to try and help the crew fight of any other threats. The A.P.A and SPWGTT handled the two Elites. Brock, Big Show, Kevin Nash, and Shannon Moore attacked the Jackals. Everyone else attacked the grunts. As they were fighting, J.R spotted something that made his blood run cold. "Look!" He yelled, pointing in the direction 40 metres away from the brawl. Two Dropships were releasing troops. The Covenant forces engaging the WWE saw this and moved so that the wrestlers were in between the two groups. At once the POA and WWE workers knew their plan; one of the two new groups would attack the crewmembers while the other one would attack the wrestlers and force them to fight on two sides. But just then the Covenant's plan backfired. Two warthogs came around the corner and ran over the new troops, who had been to busy working on the attack plan that they had all stayed in one area, which also made taking out the survivors easy. This distracted the Covenant troops in hand-to-hand combat and they were all taken down. As soon as all of this was taken care of, Cortana called in for Foehammer as the WWE wrestlers talked. Foehammer then contacted the Master Chief, "Chief, this is Foehammer. I see you and I'm coming in to pick everyone up. I've brought some extra dropships so everyone can get back safely. The troops near a rocky cliff need your help. There are some troops hiding in some if the complexes near here, but the Covenant in that are has been taken care of".  
  
The POA were trapped, and the Covenant troops had their weapons raised and were about to fire when a huge explosion of fire came from the entrance to the strange buildings burst out. Everyone turned to look at the entrance and they all saw a man, 6-foot-10, bald, wearing black pants come out of the fire and began to destroy the Covenant troops. One of the marines even thought he heard music.  
  
"Ok. We'll go to the rocky cliff and call in once all Covenant troops have been eliminated." Cortana said to Foehammer. Everyone got onto one of the dropships that came except for the two warthog groups, which had been joined by a marine. The two warthogs sped of in the direction that Foehammer had said she saw survivors. As they approached they took care of several Covenant troops. When they got to the rock cliff they saw no one there. The group abandoned the warthogs and picked up some sniper rifles. The Rock thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked he saw nothing. The group was about to leave when they saw some flashes of light coming from the top of the hill. While everyone thought that the flashes were unorganized, MC recognized that it was a signal that sniper groups used. The signal said, "Okay to approach". Master Chief told the rest of the group about what it said and headed up the hill. When he got to the top he noticed that the marines and several strangely dressed people who he guessed were wrestlers were all spread out behind rock cover. A simple yet effective sniper tactic; when operating in a large group of snipers, spread out thinly so that a concentrated burst of fire can't kill more then two men. The snipers at their positions could easily take out any force. However, the commander of this group knew differently. "Each solider only has 2 bullets each. Some of the Rifles were damaged, and we have wounded. If the Covenant attack us, we're finished," the commander said grimly. Master Chief nodded and looked towards the two warthogs. I should have hidden them better, Master Chief thought. Any Covenant patrols will see them, and then they would be all over the ammo-starved troops. As to coincide with his thoughts, two Covenant dropships appeared and dropped of 20 troops. Then Master Chief saw two groups of Covenant troops approach. One full of 10 Elites, and one filled with two Jackals, and eight grunts. The Rock began to prepare for the end when he saw the strangest thing that had come in this day.  
  
Mick Foley came up behind the Covenant troops. In his right hand he held Barbie, a 2-by-4 wrapped in barbed wire. With his left hand he signaled for some unseen force to come. Behind he came Rob Van Dam, the Dudley boyz, Raven, Tommy Dreamer, Jazz, Hardcore Holly, and Rhyno, all armed with tables, chairs, kendo sticks, tacks, and all other sorts of ECW style weapons. The Covenant, as if some how foreseeing their doom, turned around, and saw the Hardcore wrestlers begin their assault. As the Dropship pilot began his decent, he saw what looked like hell. There were broken chairs, tables, sticks, barbed wire, and broken Covenant bodies.  
  
Well that's it for chapter 3 (At last). Hopefully I'll bring up chapter 4 quicker this time. As always send your reviews (I only have one in my whole career). In till next time. 


End file.
